It's Itachi
by ShinzuHikoumi
Summary: Itachi reflects back to how he ended up with the pink-haired beauty. ItaSaku.
1. chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my second fanfic. I'm still a novice; please be gentle. And enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto.

xxx

 **It's Itachi: CHAPTER I**

The first time he had seen her was when he had been occasionally walking through the Academy route, returning home from another boring mission.

He had been cursing the raindrops that had begun splattering down, making his day even worse, when something had flashed in the corner of his eyes.

Quickly alerted, thanks to the lightning-fast reflexes honed from years of extensive training he had been subjected to since infancy, he had wasted no time pulling out a kunai, eyes bleeding red, observing for any possible danger.

That had been when he saw something _pink._

 _Pink?_

The logical, self-disciplined, clan-heir side of him that he'd been conditioned to rule his judgements had forbidden him to involve in something he didn't need to, but curiosity had gotten the better of him.

Splashing muddy water with every stride, he had approached _Pink_ , which had revealed itself as a little girl's hair. Brushing off his own soaked strand from onyx eyes, he had blinked once, then twice.

The pink-haired girl, no older than eight, had been hurt, bleeding and crying.

 _Tsk, so much for curiosity._

He had not known why, nor had he contemplated why, but he had pulled out a piece of cloth from his vest and had wrapped it around her knee.

She had flinched but said nothing, and had looked up at him with big green eyes, glazing with tears.

He had smiled a little, standing up, and had turned around when something caught his ears, halting him for a moment.

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun." There had been adoration in her words, more than obvious gratitude, at his otouto's name.

 _Sasuke knew her?_

And for some inexplicable impulse he hadn't wanted to tangiblize, he had whispered, "Its Itachi." And drifted off.

xxx

 **A/N:** So what do you all think? Please tell me in your reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here's the next part. I hope you enjoy it.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I think its pretty obvious that I don't own Naruto.

xxx

 **It's Itachi: CHAPTER II**

The second time he had seen her was when he had been exiting the Hokage tower after the briefing of his new mission, frowning thoughtfully beneath his porcelain mask.

He had been absorbed in his musings about the possible scenarios and their respective strategies regarding the mission, when his eyes had fallen upon a very familiar shop.

It had been a while since he had the priviledge of _those._

He had been contemplating whether to stop by for a moment, to give into his desires, or save it for later...

When feminine and vaguely familiar giggles had reached his ears.

And then he had seen _pink._

 _Pink.. hair. That girl.. Haruno. Haruno Sakura._

.

.

.

That evening, an year ago, when he had met her on his way home, he had made it a point to ask about her from his otouto.

His brother had pouted suspiciously, but had answered him nonetheless.

 _Sakura..._ That name fitted her.

He had reasoned himself that it was just to tease his baby brother, why else would he ask about something so _trivial_ as a crybaby pink-haired girl? Still, he had decided to pointedly ignore that topic altogether.

Until now.

.

.

.

He had known he could not afford to waste any more time and there were places he should rather be...

But his feet had moved onto its own accord.

And it had been when he had been standing just beside her had he noticed another girl, same age as Sakura, beside her. Blond hair, blue eyes, ponytail, she must have been a Yamanaka.

He had interacted with very few of those psychic jutsu specialists before, and though he had thought that the girl had hardly something worth observing, the Uchiha clan heir was supposed to make the most of every oppurtinity he got, for the welfare of his _clan._

But he had not known _why,_ he couldn't think about _any_ of that at that time.

Apparently feeling someone's eyes on her, she had turned back, and gazed at him through those luminous green _green_ eyes of hers, and-

"Forehead, who is it?"

"Pig, I-I don't know."

"Wait, uhh- Baka, its ANBU. Nobody knows about them, except the Hokage."

"I know, pig. But who is _he?"_

He had wanted to say, but the words had died on his tongue.

 _It's Itachi._

Rules were rules, after all. It had been what he had been taught since childhood.

The two girls had talked in hushed whispers, apparently thinking he couldn't hear them.

 _So innocent. So naive. So much everything-he-wasn't-allowed-to-be._

He had shaken his head wistfully, turned around and left the shop.

Dango and mission... the farthest thing on his mind.

xxx

 **A/N:** So how is it? Do you like it? Tell me your opinions, advices, criticisms in your reviews.


End file.
